


O Caminho dos Celtas

by GabrieleSnape



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, McCroryman, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleSnape/pseuds/GabrieleSnape
Summary: Helen McCrory e Alan Rickman se conheceram nos sets de filmagem de Harry Potter e O Enigma do Príncipe. Após alguns encontros, bebedeiras, conversas jogadas fora e tantas coisas em comum, será possível manter apenas a amizade?Oneshot dedicada ao fato de que hoje, 21 de fevereiro, Alan estaria completando 74 anos se estivesse vivo.Fic registrada na Biblioteca Nacional do Brasil e Avctoris.Plágio é crime!
Relationships: Helen McCrory/Alan Rickman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	O Caminho dos Celtas

Já era quase um hábito natural os dois se encontrarem, semanalmente, para conversar ou tomar algumas taças de vinho e caminhar pelo centro de Londres à noite. Mesmo que 22 anos os separassem, existiam muitos interesses em comum. Era como mágica tantas semelhanças que os ligavam como um elo invisível… livros, filmes, teatro, a paixão por atuar e uma profunda ideia de que as pessoas deveriam ser mais livres para tomarem as suas decisões. Sem amarras morais, correntes religiosas ou, até mesmo, um puritanismo idiota que castrava a todos desde a tenra idade. 

Aos primeiros sinais da chuva, correram de volta ao ponto de saída, entrando aos risos no carro para prosseguirem o assunto. Ainda rindo do quanto se molharam, no curto espaço que tiveram de atravessar, constataram que aquela seria mais uma madrugada recheada de assuntos interessantes e música. Nada incomum para dois amigos que encerrariam a noite na residência de um deles. A decisão de ir para a casa de Alan foi quase que instantânea e, Helen, ligou o carro para que chegassem ao local o mais rápido possível.

\- Ora, sinceramente, eu não acredito em uma palavra do que diz - sorria divertida, com um olhar desafiador o encarando.

\- Claro que eu fiz. Porque duvida? - retorquiu semicerrando os olhos a levando a gargalhar tão espontaneamente que o deixou encantado.

\- Simples… você é muito regrado, certinho! É só observar como é o seu apartamento. Você é um verdadeiro asceta bíblico tentando se passar por celta - suspirou para conter o riso e expor a sua opinião, calmamente, para não ofendê-lo com tais afirmações. Inegavelmente, o vinho já surtira o efeito esperado nos dois e as palavras fluíam mais livremente. No fundo, agradeciam ao fato de que isso só ocorrera quando o carro já havia sido estacionado na porta da residência.

\- E o que levaria a nobre personificação feminina de Mabon Mabon a crer nas minhas palavras? - questionou, a provocando pelo modo que a fitava e proferia cada nota, pausadamente, com sua voz grossa e lenta. A proximidade e o ar quente que saía dos lábios dele a deixavam arrepiada.

\- Me surpreenda, Alan… - respondeu dando de ombros, se esperar que o homem segurasse o seu rosto e a beijasse. Seus pensamentos desorganizaram e não apresentavam mais qualquer possibilidade de voltar a mostrar qualquer sinal de coerência diante daquele contato. Sobretudo, quando seu corpo inteiro reagia àquilo, correspondendo aos toques e retribuindo as carícias recebidas. O queria muito mais do que poderia admitir.

\- Alan… eu… não… - Helen pôs as duas mãos no peito dele para se afastar. Sua respiração descompassada e o coração acelerado denunciavam cada uma das suas conjecturações. Sem dar tempo para que pudesse argumentar qualquer coisa, sentiu o nariz encostando na face e o ar quente da respiração. Em segundos, o beijo se tornara mais ardoroso, sua língua era sugada, os afagos eram intensificados. As mãos dele pareciam estar por cada canto do seu corpo, quando, prendendo o lábio inferior com os dentes, a puxou para si.

Entre tropeços, entraram na sala, batendo com a porta para que trancasse e nada os impedisse de prosseguir com os seus mais inconfessáveis desejos. Inesperadamente, trouxe a morena para o sofá, fazendo com que sentasse em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado. Com o aumento do contato e o inevitável roçar dos corpos, ambos gemeram baixo se abraçando forte, aproveitando cada detalhe de conexão experienciada pelas sensações compartilhadas. Helen se distanciou um pouco, o fitando com malícia até começar a distribuir pequenos beijos e lambidas por toda a face dele. Era algo selvagem que o estimulava a perpassando os lábios por toda a extensão de pele entre o queixo e o pescoço.

Foi na região da garganta, mais especificamente entre o pomo de Adão e a jugular, que ela iniciou um verdadeiro rastro de beijos e mordidas. Marcando-o como seu, enquanto o despia lentamente. Botão por botão da camisa foram abertos. A pele exposta era beijada, mordiscada e arranhada a medida em que cada milímetro se revelava aos olhos. Notando que Alan sorria com os olhos fechados, pelo prazer que lhe era proporcionado, aumentou as investidas. Dando atenção ao peito, sorriu ao lambiscar os mamilos tão masculinos, intercalando entre sopros e o roçar dos dentes… definitivamente, aquilo o deixava louco e se refletia nitidamente entre as suas pernas. Ele a queria com uma urgência que mal poderia definir naquele instante. A ânsia e a concupiscência era tão grande que o ar se tornava rarefeito no local.

Helen se parou e foi descendo, tangendo o queixo até o umbigo, passando as unhas levemente entre as costelas, baforando o ar morno para excitá-lo ainda mais. Analisando, com um semblante dominador, antes de tomar qualquer atitude mais intensa, subiu novamente. O atiçaria e, de certa forma, o puniria ao prosseguir com aquele contato, vagando em seus pontos sensíveis. As mãos de Alan a apertavam possessivamente, iniciando uma busca por espaço onde pudessem entrar e acarinhá-la também. Foi, então, que uma mordida mais forte foi dada em seu pescoço. Explodindo em cada célula a lubricidade que se apoderava de seus sentidos e quase o obrigava a gemer alto. Dor e prazer andavam lado a lado… sua razão se esvaiu e a segurando pelo cabelo, para que os rostos ficassem alinhados, a beijou fervorosamente. Ofegando baixinho, contra os seus lábios, ela revelava no hálito quente de vinho, o quão entregue e o quanto se dispunha a ir mais além.

Com uma das mãos a segurando pela nuca, sem parar de beijá-la, usou a outra para abrir o vestido, descendo até a cintura. Os toques de Alan lhe roubavam completamente os rasgos de prudência que ainda existiam. Os castanhos encontraram os esverdeados, como se os dois se hipnotizassem. Não existia mais lugar para onde fugir quando os sentidos eram guiados apenas para um único destino. Helen provava cada impressão gerada pelas mãos grandes e macias massageando os seus seios, apalpando as suas nádegas ou encaminhando os dedos para penetrá-la. Seus pelos se eriçavam com a voz dele sussurrando coisas impublicáveis em seu ouvido. As percepções e as emoções despertadas transformavam cada segundo em um tempo mais longo e angustiante. Uma turbação latente que, em algum momento, fazia a sua mente projetar um mundo de delícias infinitas, quando sua respiração ficou ainda mais apressada. Com cuidado e um carinho quase devotado, seus seios eram abocanhados, sugados e lambidos… um após o outro. As mãos tocando os sexos deixava tudo mais intenso e único.

Em meio a uma tempestuosa atitude, cheia de luxúria, Alan se ergueu com ela no colo. Prensando o corpo de Helen contra a parede, roçou a sua ereção na intimidade, percebendo que ela sorria com uma expressão vitoriosa o prendendo entre as pernas. Intimamente, aquele simples gesto representava muito mais. Era notório o quanto estava consciente de que o dominava, deleitando seus sentidos com os gemidos baixos com que correspondia a cada investida. Inegavelmente, sentia o quanto já estava encharcada e louca pela libido desperto por aquele homem. Ao mesmo tempo, seu vestido terminava de ser retirado e era jogado em algum canto… o movimento dos corpos não era apressado. Como uma dança, era lendo, lascivo e vigoroso. Ambos mergulhavam violentamente nas profundezas de um vívido erotismo e afetuoso frisson sexual, em que a autoconsciência sensorial acordara furiosamente.

Com os instintos mais primitivos dos dois aflorados e livres, os gestos expunham a urgência em aliviarem toda a tensão sexual gerada. Helen arranhada as suas costas, gemia cada vez mais alto, enlaçando os dedos pelos cabelos lisos. Segurando firme e com certa força, tudo nela o enlouquecia com uma impetuosidade inenarrável. Havia um fogo afrodisíaco e impudico nos pequenos detalhes expressos nas reações ou naquelas traços femininos a ele tão sedutores.

\- Você me alucina… desde a primeira vez que eu a vi com aquele cabelo estranho no set de filmagem - sussurrou, mordiscando levemente o lóbulo da orelha esquerda, a lambendo depois.

\- Alan… eu quero você - empurrava as calças e a cueca dele para baixo com os pés. Almejava vê-lo completamente nu, principalmente, após ter a sua calcinha rasgada e atirada em algum ponto do corredor. 

Nunca um trajeto fora tão longo e com tantos obstáculos. Ao se agarrarem como devassos, não houve um átimo sem que se chocassem contra as paredes ou móveis. Derrubaram objetos, enquanto tentavam se manter de pé, caminhando abraçados… fosse pelos braços ou pelas pernas dela em sua cintura. Envoltos em beijos cada vez mais longos, molhados e quase pornográficos. Em meio a confusão de roupas e sapatos, que eram abandonados aos tropeços no caminho para o quarto, chegaram ao cômodo entre a mistura de suor e saliva somadas a ausência de ar. Assim, adentraram no aposento, zonzos e querendo tranquilizar as respirações, trombando em mais algumas coisas sem se soltarem por um segundo que fosse.

Helen desceu do colo de Alan com o intuito de empurrá-lo para a cama. Sentada em cima de suas coxas, retomou a vagarosa tortura, beijando e dando leves mordidas no peito dele novamente, fazendo com que estremecesse e soltasse uma espécie de rosnado baixo de aprovação. Suas unhas voltavam a arranhar a pele, aumentando um pouco o vigor empregado. A dor escondia picos de prazer indescritíveis, ao ter as suas costelas e os ossos da bacia redesenhados, como se marcados em brasa. Não conseguia distinguir qual tipo de fogo surgia através daqueles pequenos dedos, macios e ardentes, que incendiavam a cada ponto atingido.

A trilha foi sendo traçada novamente até o umbigo, fazendo com que Helen parasse ali e o encarasse desafiadoramente. Alan a olhava com uma clara expressão de expectativa quanto ao que faria. O que a incentivou a se encher de certezas e a levou a penetrar a concavidade da barriga com a língua. Ela sorria triunfante, contemplando as expressões de prazer, voltando a beijá-lo com ímpeto. Subindo e descendo com os lábios pelo corpo do homem. Por um tempo, ficou o provocando. Lentamente, foi deslizando as mãos pelo tórax, roçando os seios pelo rosto e pelo sexo, beliscando as suas coxas… o deixando louco.

Aos poucos, foi se aproximando da virilha, atenta ao quanto os olhos de Alan faiscavam de tesão. O jeito que a fitava, a queimava de desejo, pela forma arrebatadoramente charmosa que expunha toda a febre voluptuosa que percorria pelo todo o seu sangue. Manifestamente, Helen o via como um homem fascinante e irresistível. Não permitindo que lhe falasse o que quer que fosse, segurou com as duas mãos o membro aveludado, duro e inchado, massageando antes de colocar na boca. Não suportando mais, queria detê-la, fazer com que montasse e fedesse com ele… no entanto, não conseguia. Fora, em algum momento, enfeitiçado e constatava que era dominado por aquela mulher. Circulando o prepúcio com a ponta da língua, foi descendo até a base, ouvindo a voz ficando mais rouca e sensual murmurando o seu nome. Ao beijar toda a extensão, começou a masturbá-lo, descendo os lábios para sugar os testículos… um de cada vez, com tamanha dedicação que parecia querer devorá-lo por inteiro.

\- Porra, Helen… - arqueou as costas na cama, agarrando o lençol com tanta forca que seus dedos ficaram quase sem cor. A sanidade já se perdera naqueles movimentos de vai e vem. Em outras palavras, se encontrava entorpecido.

\- Diga o que você quer… eu farei qualquer coisa que me pedir, Alan - sussurrou do jeito mais sensual possível. 

Lumes anunciavam a combustão que percorria todo o seu corpo e, prestes a explodir, não podia expressar verbalmente o que ansiava. Helen retomava os impulsos, segurando a base com a mão para beijar e lambiscar o pênis antes de colocá-lo, de uma só vez, no recanto úmido e quente. Desse jeito, conduziu a sucção do membro rijo, dando leves apertões que ampliavam os seus gemidos. Alan contraia o quadril para manter o que se conservava de autocontrole… experimentando a satisfação da ardência em suas escoriações. Repentinamente, a deteve, impedindo que prosseguisse ao sustentar a sua cabeça pelos cabelos para que o olhasse. Os olhos dela brilhavam tão intensamente, que a deixou avançar nos seus ímpetos. Aumentando a velocidade e estimulando para que aprofundasse ainda mais a felação. Com um gemido rouco, ejaculou chamando o nome dela, reparando que engolira tudo e limpava o canto dos lábios com os dedos. O extasiava vê-la sem fôlego, deitando a cabeça sobre a sua barriga, brincando com os pelos que lhe cobriam o sexo ainda úmidos pelo gozo.

Gentilmente, Alan a conduziu para o seu lado e os beijos voltaram a ser quentes, sensuais e apaixonados. Bebia do próprio gosto no contato entre as línguas. Sua mãos a afagavam, ateando os pontos tocados. Elevando uma das mãos pelas costas, até a nuca, enlaçou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos, firmando com certa força. Helen retribuiu o gesto com alguma violência, aprofundando ainda mais o contado, enquanto pendia a cabeça para trás. Aquele era o exato instante em que a levaria à loucura… mordendo o pescoço alvo, sem se preocupar mais se deixaria marcas, se colocou por cima. Beijando todas as partes daquele corpo que há tanto tempo desejava possuir. A outra mão desceu, a masturbando vagarosamente. O contato de seus dedos com a pele quente e úmida, ou de sua boca com os seios intumescidos, transformavam o soluçar quase em uma melodia. 

Redesenhando com a língua os mamilos, os lamentos sôfregos e exigentes ficavam mais e mais altos. A sugando com adoração atingira o seu âmago com artes distintas, entre absorver a sua alma no local mais próximo ao coração, enquanto seus dedos se intercalavam entre a agitação circular e o ir e vir da penetração. Descendo com a boca até as coxas macias, hauriu os sucos que a lubrificavam ao abocanhar o clitóris. Desejava experimentar o gosto dela. A carne latejava inchada, a cada sensação da língua tocando os grandes lábios. Ou o modo como a libava, sorvendo o néctar, penetrando intensamente com os dedos.

\- Alan… Alan… me fode! - gritou, se contorcendo na cama, arqueando as costas ao ser tomada pela luxúria. O puxando pelos cabelos, o prendeu entre as suas pernas, obrigando a que segurasse as suas contrações para não sufocá-lo. 

Utilizando de uma certa força, pode fazer com que Helen abrisse mais as pernas, dando passagem silenciosa ao que lhe foi pedido. Ao mesmo tempo, os dedos longos ficavam marcados nas coxas e na cintura. Alan a apertava forte para que não saísse da posição. Queria beber todas as gotas daquele líquido e não se permitiria perder nenhuma sensação que lhe era concedida. Observando que se acalmara um pouco, recuperando o ritmo da respiração, com um sorriso safado a virou de costas para si. Erguendo os corpos unidos como se fossem um só, a pôs de joelhos na cama, permitindo que sentisse por mais alguns segundos a sua excitação contra as costas. As mãos dela foram conduzidas para a parede, como se estivesse sendo presa. Ele vagava com as suas por cada curva, a abraçando possessivamente. A segurando com certa brutalidade pelo pescoço, beijando ferozmente como se a saliva o alimentasse.

\- Hell, você vai gostar muito do que acontecerá aqui - disse a vendando com uma gravata, saindo da cama para apagar todas as luzes do quarto.

No breu, tudo se tornava mais potente, cru e excitante. Por um tempo, ainda com a lâmpada do abajur acesa, reparou como os sentidos e os instintos se ampliavam. Ela o procurava, virando a cabeça em direção aos mínimos sons que ouvia. Soltando uma respiração pesada ao sentir as mãos de Alan novamente em seu corpo. Já entregue, com o coração acelerado e a visão bloqueada, tudo o que a guiava era excitação e anseio… mal sabia que perdia a oportunidade de vê-lo cobrir os próprios olhos. Sua experiência comprovava que haviam coisas que não precisavam ser vistas para ser sentidas. Não eram mais dois adolescentes descobrindo os seus corpos e os prazeres do sexo. Mas, dois adultos conscientes dos seus limites e os significados implícitos nos suspiros ou gemidos.

Aconchegando suas mãos na cintura, afastou um pouco o corpo, se posicionando melhor e entrando de uma só vez. Estocando rápido e forte, voltou a acariciar o sexo para que Helen chegasse ao ápice novamente. Alan lambia o suor que escorria pela pele lisa do pescoço, sentindo a cabeça dela pender para trás e a nuca encostar no seu ombro. O barulho dos corpos se misturava com os gritos e as frases desconexas que falavam um ao outro. Logo, convulsionou, aprisionando o pênis dentro de si. Sem se permitir atingir o clímax, pegou os seus dedos molhados pelos fluídos e a fez chupá-los… queria que experimentasse os seus sabores juntos. Sugando, dando leves mordidas provocativas nos dedos dele, o puxou para um beijo antes de trocarem de posição.

Retirando a venda de seus olhos, Alan o colocou de frente, a ajeitando no seu colo. Eram as reações e a entrega irrestrita que o impulsionavam a não parar. Beirando o abismo, foi penetrando demoradamente, admirando como os lábios formavam um perfeito O, se movendo vagarosamente sobre ele para se ajustar melhor. As mãos de Helen se apoiavam no seu peito, cravando as unhas ali para aliviar um pouco da tensão, o empurrando para que deitasse. O atritar era sincronizado de tal modo que o terceiro orgasmo chegou mais rápido… quase esmagando o membro dentro da sua vagina, que se apertava a cada contração forte, não tinha mais qualquer controle quanto a como impedir que seus músculos convulsionassem. Se impulsionando para ficar sentado na cama, inverteu os comandos e as posições novamente.

Ambos se agarraram por um tempo nas grades da cama, com o ímpeto forte, vigoroso e intenso… gemiam um na boca do outro, enquanto suas línguas lutavam por dominação plena. Soltando as grades e virando o rosto para o lado, Helen não demorou para que o mordesse nos ombros. Ao mesmo tempo, utilizava as próprias mãos para segurar os pés, concedendo a Alan a chance de se afundar ainda mais. Mantendo o ritmo das estocadas a ouviu gemer pela última vez. Num apogeu quase brutal que, por pouco, não a levou a perder os sentidos em júbilo clamoroso. Não aguentando mais, se deixou derramar entre as pernas, deitando a cabeça sobre o ombro dela. Era um simples gesto que conotava a cumplicidade atingida depois daqueles momentos tão intensos e únicos que vivenciaram.

O corpo estava mole, o ventre pulsava… o coração de Alan estava tão descompassado quanto o de Helen. Quase sem ar, ficou afagando os cabelos dele pensativa. Desejava que, a partir daquele segundo, estivesse sempre por perto. Se possível fosse, para sempre. Havia encontrado o seu celta, o selvagem da distopia de Huxley. Sem religião plena e com linguajar requintado. Por outro lado, era notada como uma bruxa. Comprovadamente sua liberdade e luxúria desenfreada a faziam livre. Unidos, seriam capazes de conhecer o sexo sem julgamentos ou restrições… aquele encontro não se encerraria ali.


End file.
